z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Adiós, Muchachos
| season = 2 | number = 13 | airdate = December 4, 2015 | writer = Jennifer Derwingson | director = Abram Cox | viewers = 0.97 million | previous = "Party With the Zeros" | next = "Day One" }}"Adiós, Muchachos" is the thirteenth episode of Season 2 of Z Nation and the twenty-sixth episode of the series overall. It first aired in the United States on December 4, 2015. Plot Synopsis Team Z is still trapped in La Reina's Mexican compound. Walter Kurian and Murphy have come up with a plan to create a fake 'vaccine' that will turn all of the Zeros gang into blended half-zombies under Murphy's control and Vasquez is about to be the first one injected. Luckily, Roberta intervenes and convinces La Reina that the first injection should go to Dr. Kurian. There's some hemming and hawing, but ultimately Kurian injects himself and when he's bitten by a zombie as a test of the stuff's effectiveness, it seems like the vaccine actually works. La Reina's minions all get injections, which makes them a little bit woozy. When La Reina demands that Roberta should be next, Murphy intervenes and saves her from the vaccine. It all seems very suspicious to Escorpion, who asks for permission to continue beating up Vasquez. Vasquez wants nothing more than to kill Escorpion because Escorpion shot his wife and daughter. So now that Dr. Kurian is completely under Murphy's control, Roberta discovers that Murphy is starting a blend-army and she is furious. The plan is still for the team to get to California, even if they have to take Murphy by force but first, there's going to be a go-for-broke rescue mission for Vasquez. Then something happens to everyone who's gotten an injection: they suddenly come after Murphy. Apparently he can't really control his new "army" as all they seem to want is his blood (and probably his brains, too). Roberta saves Murphy by decapitating Dr. Kurian and the gang rescues Vasquez. And in a last desperate attempt to escape the compound, they let in all the real zombies to fight the blended ones. It’s an insane plan, but it works, while Dr, Kurian's head is being kicked around during the melee. As the team reaches the outside world, they are met by Escorpion. After an intense round of vengeful fisticuffs, Vasquez throws him back down into the bunker full of zombies, leaving him for dead. They then ride off into California in a fleet of El Caminos. La Reina and Dr. Kurian's talking head seem to have survived the whole ordeal. The final end scene shows Dr. Kurian's head looking up all happy exclaiming "you survived!" as what looks like La Reina's arm is reaching towards him to pick him up. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Matt Cedeño as Vasquez * Emilio Rivera as Escorpion Guest Starring * Gina Gershon as La Reina * Donald Corren as Walter Kurian Co-Stars * Nidhi Ghildayal as Corinne * Caroline Slater as Angie Vasquez * Rosalie Miller as Julia Vasquez * Carl Bressler as Francisco Berg * Luis Arambul as Surviving Party Zero Clan Uncredited * Matt Clark as Tank Z Deaths * Gonzalo (Confirmed Fate) * Unnamed Zeros * Walter Kurian (Alive) * Corinne Memorable Quotes "It could have been worse. The plan could've gone right." Doc - to the team "El Camino" - 10K :Addy: "My brains, 10K's gun, Doc's... :Doc: Dumb luck? Good karma? funky mojo? :Addy: We can get him Notes * First mention of Gonzalo, La Reina's Husband. * Last appearance of Walter Kurian. (Alive) * Last appearance of Corinne. * Last appearance of Francisco Berg. * Cassandra is mentioned in the episode. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Adiós, Muchachos 001.jpg Adiós, Muchachos 002.jpg Adiós, Muchachos 003.jpg Adiós, Muchachos 004.jpg Adiós, Muchachos 005.jpg Adiós, Muchachos 006.jpg Adiós, Muchachos 007.jpg Adiós, Muchachos 008.jpg Adiós, Muchachos 009.jpg Adiós, Muchachos 010.jpg Adiós, Muchachos 011.jpg Adiós, Muchachos 012.jpg Adiós, Muchachos 013.jpg Adiós, Muchachos 014.jpg Adiós, Muchachos 015.jpg Adiós, Muchachos 016.jpg Adiós, Muchachos 017.jpg ZNation recap 213.jpg ZNation_hero_213.jpg Videos Z Nation 2x13 Promo "Adios, Muchachos" (HD) References